Who wants to see a Dead Body?
by SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: When Sentinel Prime ruins a night's fun, the younger Autobot Mechs decide to whip up a prank on him by using a Dead Body! But unknown to any of them, they are about to get more than they bargained for...


**Takes place before Night of the Living Space Barnacle, so be prepared to laugh for this One Shot!**

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

So it was night time, and the younger Autobots were watching a horror movie with Cade and Glen, who were all now on the part where the girl was walking down the basement.

Girl: (On screen looking around the basement) Mike? Mike, where are you? It's not funny anymore! (Footsteps are heard as a shadow moved a quick pace, making her look around more) Mike? Is that you?

Chromia: (Rolls her Optics) Ugh, can't a girl take a hint already? Mike's dead already!

Ironhide: I don't think she knows yet Chromia.

Jetstorm: SHH!

Jetfire: It's about to get good!

Suddenly, as the girl looked around more, there was a big animatronic foot step behind her, and then she turns around and screams in fright as a large shadow was formed around her, making Hot Shot widen his Optics as the horror started to get scary.

Hot Shot: This stuff ain't real! It can't be! That has to be a Decepticreep right there!

Bumblebee: Hot Shot, relax, it's just a scary movie, it's not so scary once you watched them a million times! (Suddenly, he opened his Optics at the TV again to witness a death scene, making him jump up from the couch) AHH!

Cade: (Smirks) You so sure about that Bumblebee?

Suddenly, just as the scene was getting good, the TV was turned off, making the others groan at the TV being turned off.

Minerva: (Frowns) Hey, who turned off the movie?

Sentinel: (Pops up from behind the TV to hold up a plug) I did, and unless anyone has anything to say about it, speak up right now so I can give you all some Transformation ups!

Glen: Whoa, dude relax, we were just watching a movie!

Sentinel: Am I talking to you ugly? No, I'm not, now go buzz off to whatever you Organics do.

Glen: Hey! Who are you calling ugly?!

Bumblebee: Hey, Sentinel, chill out, it's just a scary movie, that's it.

Sentinel: (Scoffs) Scary? Well that can't be scary, considering that I've seen everything in the galaxy to know everything's not scary.

Cade: Liiiike a Dead Body for instance?

Sentinel: (Scoffs at that while stammering) W-Well, yeah! Of course I've seen a dead body, who hasn't?

Cade: I was talking a about a Human Dead Body.

Sentinel: Well, I dunno, I don't think it'd be more scary for me to handle, you know what, why am I still talking? Everyone back to their rooms or else everyone's getting court martialed! (Stomps off)

Minerva: Ugh, that guy is an Aft!

Chromia: (Gets up from the couch) I swear, someone's going to give that guy a piece of his own medicine one of these days.

Ironhide: (Smirks as the Femmes leave) Well, we might have an idea about that.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade) Hey Cade, you don't happen to have some kind of Skeleton at your school right?

* * *

The next day...

Sentinel: (Giving off a jerk speech to all the Autobots) And this has got to be the most lamest Solar Cycle I've ever had! Seriously, no Energon Deposits or Decepticons in the area? Come on, someone, excite me or something, anything! Pit, surprise me for all I care!

Jetstorm: (Raises his Servo up) Uh, Sentinel Prime sir? I believe we have something that may surprise you.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Alright, well what is it theAAAHH! (Widens his Optics in seeing Hot Shot carrying a Skeleton) WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Hot Shot: (Smirks while holding the Skeleton) Oh why it's just a "Dead Body", for your information, sir.

Ironhide: (Grins) What's the matter? I thought you'd seen a Dead Body before?

Sentinel: Not like that! That thing has no flesh on it!

Bumblebee: (Grabs the Skeleton) Ah, come on Sentinel, it's just a Body, like you said the other night, here, you wanna touch it? (Walks towards Sentinel)

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics and steps away from Bumblebee) NO! GET THAT SLAGGING THING AWAY FROM ME!

Bumblebee: (Grins as he moves more closer to Sentinel with the Skeleton) Oh come on, there's no harm in looking a Dead Body, so it shouldn't bother you since you've seen dead bodies a lot, isn't that right?

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics in terror as the Skeleton draws closer to him) STAY BACK! AHH! (Runs away from Bumblebee and ends up making a hole in the wall with his whole body shape left behind)

Jet Twins: (Both laughed together) HAHA!

Hot Shot: (Joins in on the laughter) HA! That was so funny!

Ratchet: (Gives a confused brow along with Optimus, Jazz and Cliffjumper) Hey, where the Slag did you Young Bots get that thing?

Ironhide: Cade got it for us! Just so we can scare the Frag out of Sentinel!

Optimus: (Gives a raised confused brow) So you guys are certain that thing is just a Dead Skeleton?

Bumblebee: Oh yeah, it's just a Skeleton, we're sure about it.

Skeleton: (Suddenly snaps it's neck around towards Bumblebee, making him make a yelp out of surprise) Oh, but are you really, really sure? HAHAHAHAHA!

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics and lets go of the Skeleton) WAH!

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) Whoa! Bumbler, I thought that thing was no longer Functioning!

Bumblebee: So did I! Or that's what Cade said!

Skeleton: (Gives off a manical laughter as it floated up in the air towards Bumblebee, Ironhide, Hot Shot, and the Jet Twins) Oh what's the matter boys? Doesn't anybody want to see a Dead Body? HAHAHAHAHA!

Hot Shot: AH! Get away from us you demon!

Suddenly, the laughter started to turn into a girlish laughter as the Bots who were doing the prank turned around and saw Chromia and Minerva laughing their Afts off.

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) What the? Why are you two Femmes laughing?

Bumblebee: What's funny?

Chromia: (Starts to laugh hysterically) You Slaggers! It's just a prank!

Minerva: And you guys fell right for it! Haha!

Everyone that's confused right now: WHAT?

Minerva: Oh what, did you really think we never thought you guys were going to pull something like that off on Sentinel?

Chromia: I had Glen install a special voice box inside of the Skeleton just so we could do a little scary prank on you. (Activates the voice box) So again, Who wants to see a Dead Body?

Minerva: And if you're wondering on how we got it to float, I sort of borrowed the Professor's Magnets while he was taking a nap.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Wait, what now?

The victims of the prank: Ahh!

Jetstorm: We've been!

Jetfire: Outpranked!

Hot Shot: Your girlfriend has a Glitchy sense of humor Ironhide.

Bumblebee: I can't believe this!

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow as he watched the scene unfold) So does anyone going to tell me what just happened here?

Jazz: I ain't got the faintest clue CJ...

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of the short? Leave a Review down if you like it, and tell me if you spot an easter egg while reading it!**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
